UN ARMARIO
by Sukurah23
Summary: ¡Magnifico! no solo estaba atrapado en un armario, estaba atrapado con la tonta de Granger. Bueno, algo tendria que hacer para divertirse un poco... REESCRITO


Bueno pues aquí les vuelvo a dejar UN ARMARIO, hice unos pequeños cambios para mejorarlo, haber que les parece.

Bueno aclaro

_Diálogos_

**Pensamientos**

Narración

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡! Cambio de escena 

Cosas mías

Esto era sumamente incomodo, sin duda el peor momento de su vida. Estar atorado en el armario de pociones y no sé que más del profesor Snape, ¡Con Granger!

A la mala suerte no le había parecido lo suficientemente divertido haberlo dejado encerrado ahí por media hora, no, tenía que haber escuchado la puerta abrirse solo porque la sangre-sucia se escondía de Weasley y Potter. Y claro, por ser la burla de alguien allá arriba: la puerta solo se abría por fuera… Y no llevaba su barita.

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

De todos los lugares en Hogwarts tenía que haber elegido justo este armario para ocultarse de Harry y Ron y no tener que explicarles porque la sala común de Gryfindor estaba azul.

Antes muerta que admitir un error en su mejor poción. Bueno, estar atrapada un rato no le abría molestado mucho, se atrasaría un poco pero en unos minutos estaría delante de cualquiera de la clase, pero no contaba con que el idiota de Malfoy había dejado cerrarse la puerta y se había quedado atrapado antes que ella.

Cuando sintió una respiración en el cuello, su primer reflejo fue voltearse con rapidez, pero justo en ese momento dejo caer su varita y ni idea de donde había dado a parar. Definitivamente en ese armario solo había espacio para una persona.

_Genial Granger, eres fantástica, solo tú puedes perder tu barita con tanta facilidad – _Después de las explicaciones el rubio solo atinaba a molestar a la chica para divertirse un poco – _Al menos yo cargo con ella –_Contraataco la leona -_ ¡ya te dije que no la encontré esta mañana! – _**Pude pensar en una mejor defensa**_ ¿Y qué hacías aquí? No creo que tu tío te allá mandado por algo, ¿o sí? ¡Malfoy el criado! Eso es mejor que usar elfos –_Ahora era ella quien lo molestaba **Esto es divertido** - _ Yo no tengo que explicarte nada – _La callo el Slytherin

Draco se acerco más a la Gryffindor– _Además Granger – _Aparto su cabello y le susurro en el oído – _Apuesto que esto es lo mejor que te ha pasado en todo el semestre –_ Roso su rostro con la punta de su nariz, esto era más entretenido que solo insultarla. Además, tenía que admitir que no solo estaba muerto de aburrimiento, si no que la castaña no era nada fea. – _n – No – noe –no ess –no es verdad - ¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!! ¡Y aléjate de mí! – _La castaña puso sus manos en el pecho del chico para apartarlo lo más que pudo en ese reducido espacio – _Si claro Granger, ¡ha! Si estas más roja que un tomate maduro – _El chico solo pudo soltar una carcajada ante la imagen de la chica: sonrojada hasta las orejas, por el enojo y la vergüenza, sorprendida y molesta **Realmente adorable **– _Te ves adorable __Hermione_ - había aprovechado la distracción de la chica para acortar la distancia al mínimo - _¿pero que dem… - _El Slytherin había juntado sus labios con los de la Gryffindor y puesto una mano en su cuello atorada con unos mechones de cabello y otra firme en la cintura de esta para asegurarse de que no se moviera.

Las manos de la castaña que permanecían en el pecho del oji gris se acomodaron firmemente en su cuello acercándolo un poco más. Sonrió triunfal contra los labios de la chica y profundizó el beso mucho más. Después paso ambas manos a la cadera de su compañera de encierro.

_No está en ningún lado Harry –_Escucharon esa voz tan conocida -_ ¡Cállate Ron! Te digo que oigo algo – Que genio – Shhhhh - ¡Bien! –_Harry se concentro en el sonido - _ Creo que viene del armario – _Ambos se separaron bruscamente al oír los pasos de Potter aproximando se al armario - _¡Harry! ¡Abre, nos quedamos encerrados! - ¿Hermione? - ¿¡Nos!? –_Ron prácticamente grito -_ Te veo luego Granger – _El Slytherin mordió la oreja de la chica para luego dejar un pequeño beso en su cuello, acomodo su cabello una última vez y se hizo a una esquina antes de que se abriera la puerta - _¿Qué haces… ¿Malfoy?_ –Se sorprendió al verlo apachurrado en una esquina - _Muévete Potter – _El rubio empujo con brusquedad al muchacho y se fue caminando rápidamente hacia su casa – _No lo vi cuando entre al armario y nos deje encerrados – _Explico la bruja un poco nerviosa, aunque, por suerte, sus amigos no lo notaron – _bueno supongo que tengo que arreglar unas cosas en nuestra sala común – _y así se fue del lugar dejando a sus compañeros muy confundidos. No quería dar explicaciones de nada y mucho menos del porque estaba en un armario con Draco Malfoy. Ni ella misma había aclarado lo que paso.

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Se alejo con gracia y rapidez hacia su respectiva casa, con una divertida sonrisa.

Entro con aire triunfal y se tumbo en un sillón de la sala común, por el momento completamente solo. Exhaló un suspiro seguido de una gran carcajada, ¿Quién diría que una idea tan simple funcionaria tan bien?

Había vigilado a Granger un tanto los últimos días, había alterado unas cosas del libro de pociones que había estado leyendo en la biblioteca. Sabía que algo saldría mal, la había vigilado lo suficiente para saber que se dirigía al salón de pociones, después de hacer un desastre quizás en su cuarto o en la sala común.

Había planeado acorralarla contra una banca, algo así, quizás contra la puerta o una pared. Pero cuando quedo atrapado en el armario, cuando escucho entrar a Snape, pensó que todo estaba perdido. Y Para su sorpresa

¡Fue ese error lo que le ayudo!

_¡Ay!, Granger, Granger… _se toco levemente los labios para después pasar su lengua por ellos.

Sin duda un plan de improviso, siempre es la mejor opción. Lo recordaría en el futuro.

¡¡Bienvenidos errores!! A Draco Malfoy le fascinan.

Bueno espero que les gusten los pequeños cambios que hice, si no, díganme y lo regreso a como estaba.


End file.
